


Life Changes

by KuroBakura



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), British Actor RPF, EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Autism, Bisexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bisexual Kim Namjoon | RM, Coming Out, Crushes, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Feminine Kim Taehyung | V, Gay Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gay Male Character, Gay Park Jimin (BTS), Gay Rights, Gym Teacher Chris Hemsworth, Homophobic Language, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, Librarian Martin Freeman, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mpreg, Nerd Kim Namjoon | RM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Students, Teacher Benedict Cumberbatch, Teacher David Tennant, Teacher Michael Sheen, Teacher Tom Hiddleston, Teen Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Yoongi and Jihoon are two brothers who have a strong bond but live completely different lives. Even if they are in the same house. Yoongi also is in the closet when he is among his peers. Whether it is after or while school is in session. Jihoon also has a bit of a secret of his own. Both Yoongi and Jihoon have crushes on boys at their school. With hormones all over the place and trying to figure out things in their lives, a lot of change is about to come their way. And it is not just the students either!Good? Bad? Maybe even a little bit of both? Who knows! But what they do know is that both of their lives are never going to be the same.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 4





	1. Checking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has a talk with one of his teachers after school.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and school was letting out for the day. Junior student Min Yoongi was supposed to be heading home but instead, he was asked to stay after school. Not for a club or anything. One of his teachers has noticed that he has been acting a bit off lately. Yoongi sat in the drama room on a chair in front of his teacher. Mr. Cumberbatch was the one who noticed this and wanted to speak with Yoongi. One on one. Yoongi was not irritated but a little nervous about this. And Mr. Cumberbatch noticed this.   
  
Because he was not sure what they were exactly going to talk about. Mr. Cumberbatch got comfortable in his chair.   
  
“Yoongi, you do not have to be nervous. I am only wanting to talk to you because I am concerned. You are not in trouble or anything like that. I promise.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him. It still did not make Yoogi feel any less nervous.   
  
“I am fine. I promise. I just got a lot of things on my mind.” Yoongi said back to him. Mr. Cumberbatch felt like it was more than that. Much more than what Yoongi is telling him.    
  
“I believe you but if something is going on, please do not be afraid to tell me. I am only here to help you.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him. Yoongi did not say a word back. Mr. Cumberbatch decided to start off with a subject that could either help Yoongi feel better...or make things worse. Either way, Mr. Cumberbatch was not sure until he actually asked him.

  
“I have heard that your younger brother is attending this school, too. He is a freshman, am I correct?” Mr. Cumberbatch spoke and then asked. Yoongi nodded. Yoongi has a little brother named Jihoon who is about 2-3 years younger than him. And it shows. Jihoon is a bit shorter than Yoongi. People think that Yoongi does not like his brother but it is quite the opposite actually.    
  
Yoongi  _ adores _ his baby brother and are very close with each other. And is always there when he needs help. Not to mention that his brother is on the autism spectrum. He was not dependent on others for the most part but he does need help a bit every now and then.   
  
“Do you and your brother get along?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked another question.   
  
“Yes. We do get along very well. Though...with all the things that have been going on when it comes to school..I haven’t been able to spend a lot of time with him like we used to.” Yoongi replied.   
  
“Do you feel guilty or sad about it?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Yoongi nodded. Though, this is not why Yoongi has been feeling off. It was something else that was doing that. He did not want Mr. Cumberbatch to get the wrong idea.   
  
“That is not why I have been like this recently.” Yoongi spoke up.   
  
“Oh?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Yoongi gulped before he spoke.    
  
“I have a crush on another student that goes to this school and I am afraid of people finding out who it is.” Yoongi answered him.    
  
“Are they the same age as you?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Yoongi nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke again.   
  
“No... _ he’s _ a year younger than me.” Yoongi replied to him. Mr. Cumberbatch was a little shocked.

“Oh. You have a crush on another boy. There is nothing wrong with that! ..Though..is there a reason why you do not want people to find out who they are? Or...are you not out of the closet yet for why you are afraid of people finding out that you have a crush on another guy?” Mr. Cumberbatch said and then asked another couple of questions.   
  
“It is not that I am afraid of people at school finding out my sexuality and such….it is my parents that I am way more worried about finding out, honestly.” Yoongi answered and explained to his teacher then blushed. Mr. Cumberbatch smiled at him.    
  
“Yoongi, I understand how you feel. I promise that I am not going to tell anyone and you do not have to be afraid to be yourself. If anyone gives you problems about it, you let me or another teacher know. You should not have to feel like you have to hide who you are because of other people. Being in LGBT community does not make you less of a human being. Ignorance does.” Mr. Cumberbatch told him. That did make Yoongi feel a little bit better but still..he was worried about his parents. 

And Mr. Cumberbatch was also speaking when it comes to life experience, too for who Yoongi was feeling about all of this. Mr. Cumberbatch is not only gay but he is married to a man. And the man who he is married to is the librarian of this school! Happily married, too.   
  
“Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch. I will try harder to pay attention. I just...I guess that I had a lot on my mind that it was messing with me.” Yoongi said to him.    
  
“I understand, Yoongi. You’re welcome. By the way...have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate high school?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked. Yoongi nodded once again.   
  
“I have been thinking about anything in the music industry. Maybe being a producer or something like that. I like being creative and writing music so...maybe within that field but that is what I have been thinking about doing.” Yoongi replied. Mr. Cumberbatch nodded.   
  
“I think that would be perfect for you. I know that you are a very creative person. I support that choice. By the way, if you have any music that you have written, do you mind if I take a look at it one day?” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him and then asked. Yoongi could not show him some of it because it would not be appropriate but...he did not mind that. At least for some of the music he has written, he did not mind sharing and letting him look at it.   
  
“Um...yeah. I do not mind that. I will bring some of them on Thursday or Friday.” Yoongi replied to him.    
  
“I can not wait to see them!” Mr. Cumberbatch told him. Yoongi nodded. Yoongi did start to feel a bit after all. Suddenly, Mr. Cumberbatch and Yoongi looked up and to the side as they heard a knock on the door. The door opened and a head peaked into the room. It was Mr. Hiddleston. He was the dance teacher at the high school. He saw Yoongi in the room before looking at Mr. Cumberbatch.   
  
“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” Mr. Hiddleston asked him. Mr. Cumberbatch shook his head.   
  
“Not at all. Is there something you need?” Mr. Cumberbatch asked him.    
  
“Not me personally but someone was looking for Yoongi. He was worried because he saw that he was not waiting for him outside of the school to walk him together.” Mr. Hiddleston replied. Yoongi knew exactly who it was that Mr. Hiddleston was talking about. He looked at Mr. Cumberbatch.   
  
“It is my little brother. We always walk home together after school unless I have a club meeting.” Yoongi spoke up to Mr. Cumberbatch.    
  
“They can come on in!” Mr. Cumberbatch said to Mr. Hiddleston. Mr. Hiddleston nodded. He moved away from the door so the person could come in. When they came into the room, sure enough. It was Yoongi’s brother, Jihoon. Jihoon looked at Mr. Hiddleston.   
  
“Thank you.” Jihoon said to him. Mr. Hiddleston was smiling at him.   
  
“You’re welcome, Jihoon. You have a great rest of your day, okay?” Mr. Hiddleston said back and asked him. Jihoon nodded. Mr. Hiddleston headed back to his classroom. Jihoon stood there, looking at his older brother and Mr. Cumberbatch.   
  
“You can come closer. No need to stand all the way back there.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to Jihoon. Jihoon looked at his brother.   
  
“It is okay,.. Come over next to me.” Yoongi said to him, giving the okay. Jihoon nodded and walked over to them. He stood next to his brother.   
  
“You must be Jihoon.” Mr. Cumberbatch asked him. Jihoon nodded. Mr. Cumberbatch smiled at him.    
  
“You both definitely look alike in a lot of ways.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to Yoongi. Yoongi agreed. Mr. Cumberbatch noticed that Jihoon was a bit shy. He also knew from what Yoongi and Jihoon’s parents said that Jihoon was on the autism spectrum.   
  
“JIhoon, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I am sorry if I did.” Mr. Cumberbatch told him.   
  
“It is okay.” Jihoon said back to him. Jihoon was just nervous about the high school in general since this is his first year attending it. Mr. Cumberbatch looked at Yoongi.   
  
“Well, I am not going to keep you longer. I just wanted to check up on you to make sure that things were okay. And I see that your brother wants to be with you. Thank you for letting me speak with you.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him.   
  
“You are welcome, Mr. Cumberbatch.” Yoongi said back to him then got up from the chair that he was sitting on. Mr. Cumberbatch looked at Jihoon again.   
  
“And it was nice meeting you, Jihoon. Please, do not hesitate to say hello to me whenever you see me in the school.” Mr. Cumberbatch said to him.    
  
“I-it was nice meeting you, too.” Jihoon said back to him. A minute later, Yoongi and Jihoon left the classroom and then the grounds of the high school. On their way home, both Yoongi and Jihoon were a bit quiet. But...Yoongi hated the silence between the two of them. So, he decided to stop it.   
  
“So, how was school today for you?” Yoongi asked Jihoon.   
  
“It was okay.” Jihoon replied then looked at Yoongi as they walked. 

“Are you okay, Yoongi?” Jihoon asked a question back.   
  
“Yeah. I am fine.” Yoongi replied. Jihoon looked forward again.   
  
“Why was Mr. Cumberbatch talking to you in that room? Are you in trouble?” Jihoon asked another question.   
  
“No. I am not in trouble. He was just checking up on me. That’s all. Nothing to worry about. Was that why you were worried about me?” Yoongi answered and explained to him then asked a question.

“Well...kind of. I thought that you wanted to walk home alone and left before I got there.” Jihoon replied to him. Yoongi was a little surprised by that.   
  
“No way! I would never do that to you!” Yoongi said to him.   
  
“I know but since we have not been around each other a lot lately...I just thought you were tired of me or something.. Or...you do not want me around your friends or something like that, too.” Jihoon said back to him. Yoongi felt so bad about that.   
  
“Jihoon, I will never get tired of you. I mean, we have our moments sometimes but it does not mean that I do not want to be your brother or do not want to hang out with you. The only time I am not able to do so is if I have a club meeting but otherwise, you know that I will walk home with you. Not just because Mom and Dad told me to but because _ I  _ want to. Do not ever think that because it is not true. I promise!” Yoongi told him. Jihoon smiled. That made him feel a lot better. Which also made Yoongi feel better.   
  
“So...did anything else happen at school today that you want to talk about?” Yoongi asked. Jihoon did but at the same time...he was not sure if he wanted to bring it up. Well, at least for now, he did not want to bring it up. Jihoon wanted to wait until he was home alone with Yoongi to tell him that.   
  
“Nothing else really at school that I can think of.” Jihoon said to him, basically lying to him but by choice he lied. And he rarely does that to Yoongi.   
  
“Okay. If there is anything you want to talk about, just let me know. I am always here to listen to whatever you want to talk about.” Yoongi told him. Jihoon nodded back at his brother.   
  
“Thanks, Yoongi.” Jihoon said.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Yoongi said to him. That also made Yoongi think about what Mr. Cumberbatch said to him. He also wanted Jihoon not to be afraid to speak to him about anything that is on his mind. And Yoongi meant  _ anything _ . Also...it made him wonder if their parents would accept him if came out of the closet or not to them but yet...he was still too nervous to do that. For now, Yoongi was going to keep it to himself but he would definitely come out before he goes off to college.  _ Maybe _ .   
  
At least...that was Yoongi’s plan. The two of them spent the rest of the walk home in silence once again, thinking about things that were on their minds. Though, Yoongi also did wonder...if Jihoon found out…

Would Jihoon accept his big brother or disown him forever?

And will he be able to tell his crush how he feels before they graduate as well?


	2. Nice to See You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Tennant needs to amke a quick trip to the school library but ends doing more than just asking to get copies of worksheets when he sees Mr. Sheen is also there, too.

Mr. Tennant arrived at the school about 7:15 in the morning to get everything set up for the day. Ever since he was a child, David has always been an early bird. And it shows in his personality, too. Out of his binder, he took out a few sheets of paper that needed to be copied for tomorrow’s assignment. Mr. Tennant left the room and headed to the library. When he finally arrived at the door of the library, he could hear two men talking on the other side of the door.

One of the men who was speaking was the librarian and the other man was a teacher who’s voice he was very familiar with. And that was the world history, Mr. Sheen. Mr. Sheen is the teacher who not only David is very friendly with but also secretly has a huge crush on since he began teaching at this school. There was just something about Mr. Sheen that made his heart flutter.  
  
Mr. Tennant took a deep breath before he opened the door. When the door opened and David walked into the library, Mr. Freeman and Mr. Sheen looked at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
“Good morning, David.” Mr. Freeman said to him.  
  
“Morning, Martin. How are you and Ben doing?” David asked him.  
  
“We are doing great. How are you?” Martin replied and asked him back. David could not take his eyes off of Mr. Sheen as he caught a glimpse of him. He could not get over his smile.  
  
“I-I am doing f-fine myself.” David said in a sudden flustered tone. David felt the papers in his hands and snapped out of his trance. He looked at Martin after hearing him speak.  
  
“I do not mean to take up time but I need copies of all of these for tomorrow. I have a sticky note with how many I need for each piece. ...If that is okay. I do not exactly need them at this moment but by a little bit before school lets out, that is when I truly need them.” David told Mr. Freeman. Martin nodded.  
  
“I will bring these to you when I have them ready. No worries!” Martin said back to him. Again, David caught another glimpse of Mr. Sheen.  
  
“T-thank you. I appreciate it.” David said to maertin. Martin nodded and went to place the papers in his office in the back of the library as he heard his cell phone ring. David and Mr. Sheen was now alone in the main area of the library together. David gulped.  
  
“I see that you are growing your facial hair out, Michael.” David spoke up to him. MIchael nodded.  
  
“I have just been wanting to try something different.” Michael said back to him.  
  
“It looks really nice.” David told him.  
  
“Thanks! I also see you have been growing your hair out as well! It looks great on you.” MIchael spoke up to him. David blushed as he felt like his heart was beating fast inside of his chest. Michael chuckled. Martin appeared once again in the main area of the library.  
  
“Hey, I do mean to bother both of you but Ben needs something and I do not want to leave the library unattended just in a case a student needs something. Can one of you wait here while I am gone. I will only be about no more than 10 minutes.” Martin asked and explained to both of them.  
  
“I will stay and watch the library for you.” Michael offered. As much as David needed to go finish setting everything up before the first class started, he wanted to stay with Michael. He did not even hesitate to give an answer as well.  
  
“I will stay as well until you get back.” David said to Martin. Martin nodded. Plus, Martin knows about David’s crush on Michael. Whether this is going to be a good or bad thing, he will find out when he gets back.  
  
“Alright then. I will be back soon. Thank you both.” Martin said to both of them. He left the library. MIchael got behind the counter while David stayed in front of it.

“You look so cute behind that desk.” David suddenly spoke.  
  
“Huh?” Michael asked. David realized what he just said and blushed heavily on his face. Michael smirked.  
  
“Did you just call me cute?” Michael asked him. David felt like a deer caught in headlights. Nor...he did not want to lie to him.  
  
“Ye-yes. I did call you it. Sorry about that.” Michael replied to him. Michael giggled.  
  
“I do not mind if you do that! I take a compliment. Honestly, I think you look cute yourself.” Michael said back to him. Luckily, there were no students seeing or hearing this going on. David blushed even more than he was a few seconds ago.  
  
“Holy fuck. I did not expect him to tell me that.” David thought to himself. All of a sudden, a student came into the library. It was Namjoon. Kim Namjoon is not only one of the very nerdy guys at the school but he was also at the top of grade. Namjoon also loves to read. There was never a moment that Namjoon did not have his nose in a book...most of the time. Michael and David looked at Namjoon as he was looking around the library.  
  
“Where is Mr. Freeman?” Namjoon asked them.

“Mr. Freeman had to step out for a few minutes. Is there anything you need?” Michael asked him. Namjoon walked up to the desk.  
  
“I…” Namjoon started to feel a little nervous as he began to speak but stopped.  
  
“Is something wrong?” David asked Namjoon. Namjoon took a deep breath before he spoke again to either of them.  
  
“I need some resource books.” Namjoon said to them.  
  
“What kind of resource books?” Michael asked Namjoon, wanting him to elaborate more on what he wants. Namjoon gulped.  
  
“LGBT resource books.” Namjoon replied. Michael nor David knew exactly where those would be in the library. But they noticed that Namjoon was very nervous about it.  
  
“Is everything okay?” David asked Namjoon. Namjoon shrugged.  
  
“I feel okay. Physically, I do.” Namjoon answered.  
  
“How about mentally? How are you feeling in that way?” Michael asked another question.  
  
“Confused. Confused about who I am.” Namjoon replied and explained. David and Michael looked at each other for a few seconds then back at Namjoon.  
  
“Do you need to see a counselor?” David asked. Namjoon shook his head.  
  
“This is something I have spoken to someone about already. I just...I just have to find out for myself.” Namjoon answered. As much as they wanted to ask Namjoon what made him feel like this, they did not want to embarrass him either. At the moment, there was not much that they could do for him unless they ask more questions to try to figure what was going on.

“Would you like us to leave a note for Mr. Freeman in his office?” One of them asked him. Namjoon nodded.  
  
“Yes, please. Let him know that Kim Namjoon needs to speak with him and needs recommendations for LGBT resource books.” Namjoon said to him. Michael took out a piece of computer paper and wrote a note on it. David felt so bad that they could not help Namjoon much with what he needed.  
  
“I am sorry that we could not be of more help.” David spoke up.  
  
“It is okay. I just appreciate both of you for letting Mr. Freeman know about this. Thank you.” Namjoon said to them.  
  
“You’re welcome, Namjoon. I also apologize for not being much help either.” Michael said to him.  
  
“It is truly alright. Thank you both for listening, though.” Namjoon said. Both of them nodded. Namjoon quickly left the library. David and Michael looked at each other again.  
  
“I am going to place this in Martin’s office. Be right back.” Michael said to David and turned around then headed to Martin’s office. David suddenly was gazing at the back of Michael. More precisely, his _ass_ . David gulped.  
  
“Gosh. He has such a fine ass.” David thought to himself. So many thoughts started to pop up inside of his mind all at once. Some sweet...and others were naughty. _Very_ naughty one. When Michael returned, David calmed down as much as he could before Michael got back to the counter.  
  
“I just hope that Namjoon gets the books that he needs to help figure what is confusing him. I would have asked more questions about it but I did not want to make him more nervous than he already was.” Michael said to David.  
  
“Same here.” David said back to him. All of a sudden, the library door opened again. This time, Martin came back into the library. He walked over to Michael and David.  
  
“Thank you both so much for watching the library for me. I really appreciate it.” Martin said to him.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Michael said to him. Martin came back behind the counter as Michael moved out of the way and back over David.  
  
“Did anyone else come into the library while I was out?” Martin asked.

“Yes. A student named Namjoon came into the room looking for LGBT resource book recommendations from you. Michael left a note on your desk about it because we were not sure what to exactly give to him.” David replied to Martin. Martin nodded.  
  
“Thank you for letting me know. And David, I will get started on those copies for you.” Martin said to them. David nodded at him. The two of them spent another minute in the library with Martin before heading out and to their classrooms. MIchael looked at David.  
  
“I hope we can get together again sometimes.” Michael suddenly spoke to him with a smile on his face. David blushed again.  
  
“I would like that a lot.” David said back to him. Michael nodded and headed to his classroom. David stood there and watched him until he could not see him anymore. David looked at his watch and quickly headed back to his room. David decided that he better tell Michael how he feels sooner than later before it is too late. Still... _when_ to admit this to Mr. Sheen was still the part that he had to think about. All David can do right now is just keep daydreaming about him.


End file.
